Lance pierre
by karlimer
Summary: Le jeune Oliver se lance à la rescousse d'une blonde, jeune demoiselle en détresse. Et celle-ci le sauve, elle aussi, en retour.
1. Chapter 1

**Lance pierre**

**Titre: Slingshot**

**Auteur: BabyDee**

**Pairing: Chloé/Oliver**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Chronologie: Quelques années après la pluie de météore, pré-saison 1.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à CW & DC comics. **

**Résumé: Le jeune Oliver se lance à la rescousse d'une blonde, jeune demoiselle en détresse. Et celle-ci le sauve, elle aussi, en retour.**

**Salut tout le monde, je l'avais annoncé dans mon profil...Nouvelle fic, nouveau projet !**

**Je change complètement d'univers après deux fics sur Supernatural, en voici une sur Smallville...vous l'aurez compris, je suis assez versatile et je ne me réduits pas à un seul fandom.**

**Je suis en phase de finition de cette traduction avec 2/3 de l'histoire fini et en cours d'édition. **

**Cette fic sera posté conjointement sur mon compte Livejournal, pour ceux que ça intéresse j'y ai le même pseudo (une des condition de BabyDee pour pouvoir publier cette histoire). Et bien sur les postes se feront au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine et devrait suivre le découpage original, soit 6 chapitres.**

**Merci encore à ma beta Glimmer qui me conseille et relit mes histoires.**

**Je sais que Smallville n'est pas un des fandoms les plus populaires chez les lecteurs de fanfics français mais je tenais vraiment à traduire cette histoire qui fait partie de mon top 10.**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent mal ou peu le fandom de Smallville, sachez que la lecture de cette fic ne nécessite pas une connaissance approfondit de la série.**

**Pour les nuls voilà une ou deux infos utiles :**

**_Chloé est la meilleure amie de Clark qui travaille au journal de l'école : _la torche_.**

**_Oliver apparaît dans la saison 6 où on découvre qu'il est un playboy milliardaire de jour et un super héros du nom de Green Arrow la nuit (je sais ça ressemble vachement à Batman mais le comics existe vraiment donc...). Il travaille parfois avec Clark et Chloé dans cette saison puis devient personnage régulier au fur et à mesure des saisons où il devient un personnage important. **

**Le chapitre est assez cours mais nous met dans le bain assez vite...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

Oliver Queen était assis sur un banc en face de la sortie de l'Antre du Dragon **(1)**, à attendre que le bateau de ses amis Geoffrey et Alden ait fait le tour du circuit. Son visage arborait une expression qui semblait déplacée sur le visage d'un garçon de douze ans. C'était le visage d'un gamin qui s'était endurci, un gamin qui avait grandi trop vite.

De temps à autre, il levait la tête et jetait un coup d'œil aux alentours. Relevant avec un désintérêt à peine dissimulé, les cris émis par les participants des différentes attractions qui gravitaient autour de lui. Il fut un temps où une journée comme celle-ci, loin de la routine monotone de l'école préparatoire d'Excelsior, aurait pu être joyeuse et excitante. Mais ces derniers temps, la joie et l'excitation étaient des émotions qui lui étaient étrangères. Et ce, depuis le jour fatidique où _nonna_ **(2)** lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle qui avait brisé son univers, deux ans plus tôt.

_Oliver, il faut que tu sois fort à présent, _caro mio_ **(3)**, avait-elle déclaré les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il avait senti un poids lourd tomber sur ses épaules et son corps se figer quand il s'était rendu compte que la nouvelle qu'elle s'apprêtait à partager allait altérer sa vie de manière irréversible.

Tout changea du tout au tout après ça. Dans un sens, une part de lui s'attendait toujours à les voir passer le pas de la porte, même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

_Nonna __**(2)**_ avait été merveilleuse.

Elle lui avait préparé sa pizza favorite, dont elle tenait le secret du livre de recettes familiales. Elle l'avait gavé de vraie glace italienne et elle lui avait même trouvé une version amusante du film Robin des Bois.

Mais même ça ne lui avait pas rendu le sourire. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir sourire à nouveau un jour.

Il était comme mort à l'intérieur.

Presque sans s'en apercevoir, il glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon où il gardait le lance-pierre que son père lui avait offert pour ses neuf ans.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en week-end de pêche avec son père, il avait tenté de fourrer son arc et ses flèches avec le reste de ses bagages. Sur ce, son père avait éclaté de rire et l'avait prié de laisser de côté son sport favori le temps d'un week-end. Après un temps de réflexion, il lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait les substituer avec autre chose qui ferait même mieux l'affaire et que l'objet en question tiendrait même dans sa poche. Il avait disparu quelques minutes et était réapparu avec un lance-pierre et quelques pierres.

Au cours de ce week-end, son père lui avait appris comment l'utiliser. Tout comme l'archerie, Oliver l'avait rapidement maîtrisé avec aisance, allant même jusqu'à attraper le poisson à l'aide de son lance pierre en les sonnant d'un jet de pierre, puis en collectant, ensuite, leur corps inanimé.

Son regard s'adoucit alors que son esprit vagabondait au temps où tout allait bien, où il s'était senti heureux, ses parents près de lui. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ces jours reviennent.

On pouvait entendre au loin un grondement semblable au tonnerre qui provenait des montagnes russes alors que le wagon passait sur les rails en une montée particulièrement vicieuse qui se terminait en descente vertigineuse, arrachant au passage des cris d'exaltation aux occupants de l'attraction.

Irrité par leurs cris de joie, Oliver se leva et s'éloigna de l'attraction. Alden et Geoffrey n'auraient qu'à rentrer sans lui, de son côté, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser.

Il suivit un sentier qui l'amena à une clairière située près d'une zone boisée. Un hangar à bateau se tenait en périphérie de celle-ci. Et de là où il se tenait, il distinguait au bout du sentier une voiture rouge stationnée sur un chemin de terre.

Oliver s'approcha du hangar et se tint derrière celui-ci, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Un air revêche au visage, il sortit de la poche gauche de sa veste un paquet de cigarettes.

Il n'avait jamais fumé avant mais il avait vu les garçons des classes supérieurs fumer derrière les écuries et, à les voir, ça avait l'air d'être fun.

Trigger, le mauvais garçon de l'école, lui en avait filées quelques-unes à condition qu'il endosse le blâme si d'aventure on le surprenait cigarette à la main. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'une occasion se présente pour les essayer.

Pourquoi pas maintenant, se dit-il.

Il ouvrit le paquet en tira une cigarette. Il l'examina en long et en large, se sentant vaguement coupable. Son sentiment de culpabilité s'accentua alors qu'une de ses mains, qu'il avait plongées dans ses poches à la recherche d'une allumette, entra en contact avec le bois rugueux du lance-pierre offert par son père.

Il savait que ses parents, s'ils avaient été toujours de ce monde, auraient été déçus par son attitude.

Mais d'un autre côté, ils n'étaient plus là, songea-t-il en glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres, un air de défi dans les yeux. Et ils ne le seraient plus jamais.

Calmement, il extirpa une allumette et la frotta contre le côté de la boîte. Ensuite, protégeant la flamme au creux de sa main, il dirigea l'allumette vers sa bouche pour allumer celle-ci.

_Arrête ça, entendit-il provenir d'une voix qui grondait furieusement.

Surpris, il secoua et éteignit l'allumette, puis s'empressa de fourrer à nouveau la cigarette dans sa poche. L'avait-on vu ? Il tendit l'oreille et perçu des bruits de pas qui semblait provenir de l'autre bout du hangar.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit un autre bruit : les gémissements d'un enfant.

_Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Sifflait à présent la voix.

Cette fois-ci, la curiosité l'emporta.

De son point d'observation, à l'angle du hangar, il vit un homme vêtu d'un long manteau et d'une casquette rouge avec, sous le bras, une petite fille qu'il portait comme un sac à patate.

Il aurait mis sa main au feu que la raison de sa crise résidait dans le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter le parc, ça semblait évident, songea-t-il.

Mais malgré tout, quelque chose clochait dans cette scène.

A la périphérie de son inconscient, il sentait confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il redoubla alors d'attention.

Ce que se passa ensuite renforça son malaise.

Il entendit l'enfant marmonner encore et vit ses petites jambes lui lancer, avec acharnement, des coups de pieds auxquels l'homme répondit en la secouant violemment.

_Tu l'ouvre encore une fois et je te tue sans hésiter, grogna-t-il. Maintenant, tu la fermes pour de bon.

Ollie les fixait à présent, horrifié.

Oh mon Dieu. Elle n'était pas avec son père. On était en train de l'enlever.

**Ndlr :**

** (1) Dragon's Lair est une des 34 attractions du parc à thèmes Dutch Wonderland qui se situe près de Lancaster, ville de Pennsylvanie, aux États-Unis. Destiné aux familles, ce parc a pour slogan "A Kingdom for Kids" ("Un royaume pour les enfants" en français). L'entrée du parc est une véritable façade de château en pierre. Dragon's Lair est une attraction de balade en bateaux. Pour ceux qui connaissent ça ressemble au Splash du Parc Astérix.**

** (2) Nana en italien.**

** (3) Mon chéri en italien.**

**Je sais cliffy...**

**Ne m'en voulez pas ! Je me contente de suivre le découpage de l'auteur.**

**Mais n'empêche c'est rageant, non ?**

**La suite nous dévoilera ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Comment va réagir Oliver ?**

**Le sale type va-t-il s'en sortir avec la gamine ?**

**Et qui est la gamine en fait (j'imagine que vous avez déjà deviné, c'est pas si dure que ça, quand on y réfléchit bien...) ?**

**Envoyez moi un comm si vous avez une idée...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lance pierre**

**Titre: Slingshot**

**Auteur: BabyDee**

**Pairing: Chloé/Oliver**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Chronologie: Quelques années après la pluie de météore, pré-saison 1.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à CW & DC comics. **

**Résumé: Le jeune Oliver se lance à la rescousse d'une blonde, jeune demoiselle en détresse. Et celle-ci le sauve, elle aussi, en retour.**

**Vendredi déjà ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais cette semaine est passé trop vite.**

**Merci à Vannes pour sa review. Pour ceux que ça intéresseraient Vannes à montée une communauté francophone consacré au couple Oliver/Chloé...Allez mater pour voir, il y a ma fic et les fics de Shakamar disponible (je connais ses écrits et ça vaux le coup d'œil).**

**Je remercie encore ma beta Glimmer qui, malgré ses problèmes de connections internet, trouve toujours le temps de lire et corriger mes écrits.**

**Je suis toujours en pleine traduction mais j'approche de la fin de ce projet. Là je suis en pleine relecture du chapitre 4 et 5 qui devrait passer entre les mains de ma beta d'ici peu. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

Oliver restait là, debout, figé par le choc. Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Et vite.

_Hé, laissez-la partir ! Vociféra-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put.

L'homme se retourna et l'aperçut.

Constatant qu'il n'était pas seul, l'homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et s'enfuit en courant avec la gamine, toujours sous le bras, qui se débattait comme une petite diablesse.

Oliver n'hésita pas une seconde. Il le suivit dans sa course, mais malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, ne regardant pas où il allait, il finit par trébucher et atterrit au sol dans un bruit mat.

Entre temps, la petite n'avait pas cessé de se débattre et de hurler de terreur. Il se releva en s'aidant de ses mains. Tout à coup un éclair de douleur le traversa : il venait de s'écorcher avec le bout pointu d'un caillou.

Son regard fut alors attiré par les gravas sur lesquels il avait trébuché et une idée l'assaillit soudainement. Fébrilement, il fouilla dans ses poches et en extirpa son lance-pierre.

Tenant l'objet fermement d'une seule main, il se baissa et sélectionna la plus grosse pierre qu'il put trouver. Il se redressa, puis plaça le caillou dans la bande cuir au creux du lance-pierre et positionna ensuite l'objet dans la direction du kidnappeur.

Entre temps, l'homme avait atteint la voiture rouge et commençait déjà à farfouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs.

Oliver entendit distinctement le tintement de clés de voiture et sut qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il concentra son regard vers sa cible et banda le lance-pierre autant que possible, puis tout d'un coup, il lâcha la pierre qui transperça l'air en direction du kidnappeur.

Il ne rata pas sa cible. La pierre le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. La force de l'impact le fit trébucher vers l'avant et il desserra légèrement sa prise sur l'enfant.

La petite fille ne gaspilla pas cette occasion : elle enfonça ses petites dents dans la main de son kidnappeur aussi profondément qu'elle le put. L'homme lâcha un bruit de bête blessée et la laissa tomber au sol. En moins d'une seconde, elle était sur ses pieds et s'éloignait en courant comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Oliver s'élança dans la direction de l'homme mais celui-ci c'était déjà remis de leur attaque conjointe et s'était replié dans sa voiture.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il démarra le moteur et sortit du chemin de terre dans un crissement de pneus qui souleva un nuage de poussière et de gravas autour de la voiture. Oliver eut tout juste le temps de noter le modèle de la voiture qu'il conduisait, ainsi que les trois premiers chiffres de la plaque d'immatriculation avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

L'accident s'était déroulé en moins d'une minute, mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir vécu au ralenti.

Oliver baissa les yeux et remarqua que la casquette de l'homme était tombée au sol. Il la ramassa avec délicatesse et la retourna ensuite.

Il constata alors que quelques mèches de cheveux gras y étaient restées accrochées. Songeant que la police pourrait certainement retrouver le criminel grâce à son ADN, il reposa doucement la casquette au sol et détacha le sac plastique qu'il avait coincé dans l'un des passants de son pantalon.

Il extirpa ensuite du sac la petite peluche, qu'il avait gagnée au stand d'archerie un peu plus tôt, et la fourra dans sa poche. Puis, utilisant le sac comme des gants de protection, il ramassa à nouveau la casquette. Il la recouvrit ensuite avec ce même sac et la sella en refermant le sac aux extrémités.

Après avoir terminé sa récolte d'indice, il se releva et se dirigea au trot vers le hangar à bateau. Il ne voyait nulle part la petite fille qu'il avait vu disparaître plus tôt dans cette direction.

_Hé, gamine ? L'appela-t-il. Le méchant monsieur est parti. Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, maintenant.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais il pouvait sentir sa présence. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller lui-même la déloger de sa cachette.

Il tenta donc une nouvelle fois :

_Hé petite, il n'y a que moi, lui assura-t-il d'une voix rassurante, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis là pour te protéger.

Elle lui répondit à nouveau par le silence.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à explorer les environs à sa recherche, il l'entendit s'approcher. Lentement, elle émergea de l'angle opposé du hangar et lui fit face, un air circonspect au visage.

Elle était très jeune, il estimait son âge aux alentours de cinq ans.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds que l'on avait divisés et coiffés en deux queues de cheval retenues par des rubans qui à présent commençaient à se détacher. Elle portait une robe d'été de couleur verte assortie à ses rubans qui était à présent couverte de terre.

Ses mains et ses genoux étaient couverts de coupures et d'ecchymoses et son visage avait gardé les traces laissées par ses larmes

Oliver se dirigea vers elle et s'agenouilla à son niveau.

_Le danger est passé, petite, lui dit-il doucement, on va aller chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et ses grands yeux noisette se remplirent de larmes.

_Je veux ma maman, déclara-t-elle en sanglotant, il a fait du mal à ma maman !

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Oliver de calmer les filles en pleurs, mais malgré tout il lui caressa la tête et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

_Ne t'en fait pas, on va la retrouver. Mais d'abord on doit trouver la police et leurs raconter ce qui t'est arrivée et ce que le méchant monsieur t'a fait, ensuite on pourra partir à la recherche de ta maman. Tu peux faire ça ?

Elle commença par acquiescer mais s'interrompit en plein geste. Elle plissa les yeux et le regardait à présent avec suspicion.

_Es-tu un méchant monsieur toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton impérieux.

Oliver éclata de rire.

_Moi aussi, je suis un gosse. Je suis juste plus vieux. Regarde...

Il dénoua la veste d'uniforme qu'il portait autour de la taille et lui désigna le blason de son école.

_Ça montre dans quelle école je vais, lui expliqua-t-il.

Puis il retourna la veste pour lui montrer son nom qui avait été brodé à l'intérieur de son col.

_Et ça, c'est mon nom.

Elle pencha la tête pour mieux lire l'inscription.

_Queen Oliver? C'est un nom bizarre pour un garçon.

Bien, on pouvait dire que l'incident ne lui avait pas fait perdre le sens de l'humour, ce qui était bon signe quand on considérait ce qu'elle venait de subir.

_Tu peux m'appeler Ollie si tu veux, lui dit-il en souriant alors qu'il se redressait et lui tendait la main. Et moi, je peux t'appeler comment ?

Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait confiance en lui, puis lui offrit un sourire.

_Tu peux m'appeler Chloé.

**Voilà !**

**Je trouve la première interaction entre Oliver et Chloé toute mimi...**

**N'hésitez pas me lâcher une review pour donner votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lance pierre**

**Titre: Slingshot**

**Auteur: BabyDee**

**Pairing: Chloé/Oliver**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Chronologie: Quelques années après la pluie de météore, pré-saison 1.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à CW & DC comics. **

**Résumé: Le jeune Oliver se lance à la rescousse d'une blonde, jeune demoiselle en détresse. Et celle-ci le sauve, elle aussi, en retour.**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai complètement zappé la journée d'hier...**

**Merci à Vannes pour ces reviews et à ma beta Glimmer qui me relie.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

Il se rendit bien vite compte que Chloé était une petite fille intelligente pour une enfant de cinq ans.

A chaque fois que son regard croisait un événement ou une chose qu'elle considérait comme intéressante sur leur chemin, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de donner son avis et de s'exclamer avec ravissement.

Son enthousiasme faisait chaud au cœur, et un sourire finit par fleurir sur son visage.

Il souriait, lui, réalisa-t-il en sursaut.

Pas le sourire sans joie et le sourire ironique qu'il arborait la plupart du temps pour convaincre ceux qui l'entourait qu'il ne sombrait pas dans la dépression.

Pour la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, il souriait avec sincérité. Tout cela grâce à la personnalité solaire de l'enfant qui marchait à ses côtés.

Ollie eut une pensée mélancolique pour ses parents. Peut-être aurait-il eut un petit frère ou une petite sœur à l'heure qu'il est, si ses parents avaient été toujours en vie. La situation serait peut être différente s'il n'avait pas été fils unique. Prendre soin de quelqu'un aurait donné un sens à sa vie.

La petite Chloé lui tirait le bras, ce qui l'arracha de ses rêveries.

_Je peux ? lui demandait-elle.

_Désolé, tu peux quoi exactement ? S'enquit-il.

_Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

Il sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

_Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

Elle pointa quelque chose du doigt derrière lui, et en se retournant il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un stand de glace.

_Je peux avoir de la glace, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle poliment. Maman m'en achète toujours quand j'ai été sage.

_Heu... Avant je dois t'amener au poste de police. Ils voudront sûrement te faire ausculter pour vérifier que tu vas bien et te poser des questions avant que tu oublies ce qui s'est passé, lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux.

_T'es bête, la glace ça efface pas la mémoire, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton indigné.

La répartie de la petite le fit pouffer de rire.

_A vrai dire, ils voudront sûrement passer sur tes mains un coton spécial pour récolter des indices, et si de la glace par malchance se retrouvait sur tes mains, ça fausserait le résultat, essaya-t-il de lui expliquer.

_Ah, d'accord, concéda-t-elle finalement. Mais après je pourrais en avoir, non ?

_Bien sur que tu pourras, lui promit-il.

_Merci, lui répondit-elle joyeusement

Il y avait une antenne de sécurité juste à quelques mètres du stand de glace.

Oliver y pénétra et installa Chloé dans la salle d'attente qui, heureusement pour lui, était pourvue de jeux et de livres pour enfants, de quoi occuper la petite un certain temps. Il l'installa dans son champ de vision et entreprit d'expliquer la situation à l'employé de l'accueil. Il commença par lui dire que Chloé avait été séparée de sa mère et qu'ils étaient à sa recherche.

L'employée, une femme qui répondait au nom d'Elaine Jenkins d'après son badge, lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

_Les enfants sont souvent séparés de leurs parents ici, ça arrive tout le temps, lui fit elle remarquer, on va contacter les locaux de l'espace enfants perdus pour les mettre au courent et voir si elle n'a pas déjà été déclaré comme ayant disparue, dans le cas contraire ils passeront une annonce au haut-parleur pour prévenir sa mère qu'on l'a trouvée.

Oliver acquiesça.

_Merci, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, l'informa-t-il.

_Pas suffisant? S'enquit-elle sur un ton vaguement inquiet.

Oliver baissa d'un ton et lui raconta que Chloé avait été kidnappée et que sa mère avait vraisemblablement été blessée lors de l'enlèvement.

La femme l'écouta et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'on était passé près de la catastrophe. Il s'en été fallu de peu pour que l'homme disparaisse avec l'enfant.

_On doit appeler la police immédiatement, déclara-t-elle d'un ton décidé, la police a une antenne sur le site du parc qui ne se trouve pas trop loin d'ici.

_Faut-il que je l'emmène là bas ? demanda Oliver.

_Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. La pauvre enfant a déjà assez souffert. Je vais appeler l'antenne et ils vont nous envoyez quelqu'un pour prendre votre témoignage en compte et recueillir des indices sur la petite.

_Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Merci, déclara-t-il reconnaissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard la police arriva enfin sur place.

Oliver leur conta alors le déroulement des événements, en omettant de menus détails : le fait qu'il se trouvait sur place pour griller une cigarette et que la pierre, qui avait distrait le kidnappeur, avait été lancée avec un lance pierre.

Quand ce fut le tour de Chloé de raconter sa version des événements, il resta à ses côtés tout le long de son témoignage. A vu de nez, il ne faisait aucun doutes que les intentions de l'homme envers l'enfant avaient été tout sauf recommandable. Il n'avait pas hésité à assommer la mère de l'enfant à l'arrière du crâne alors qu'elles prenaient le déjeuner assises sur un banc. Et il l'avait laissée là, inconsciente, avant d'emporter la petite sous le bras.

Des officiers furent envoyés à la recherche de Moira (Moïra ?) Sullivan, la mère de Chloé, à l'endroit décrit par l'enfant. Et quand l'enfant mentionna le fait qu'elle avait griffé son agresseur, un des officier de police s'empressa de relever les cellules épithéliales qui se trouvaient sous ses ongles et de les mettre sous scellés.

Un autre officier entra dans la pièce et annonça en souriant :

_Bonne nouvelle Chloé, on a retrouvé ta maman.

_Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_Elle va s'en remettre, ma chérie. Elle était morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet.

La petite fille soupira de soulagement et Ollie sourit :

_Je peux la voir ? demanda-t-elle expressément aux officiers.

_Elle est en chemin, lui répondit-il. Les médecins doivent d'abord s'assurer que le coup qu'elle a reçu sur la tête ne laissera pas de séquelles. Ensuite, ils l'amèneront ici.

_Youpi ! Chloé applaudit puis se rua dans la direction où Oliver était assis.

A sa grande surprise, elle se jeta dans ses bras et passa ses petits bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

_Merci, merci Ollie, lui dit-elle sur un ton empreint d'une profonde affection, tu es mon héros.

Oliver sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que ses bras se refermaient autour d'elle.

_Et toi tu es la petite fille la plus courageuse qui soit, réussit-il à croasser alors que l'émotion lui enserrait la gorge. Et les filles courageuses méritent d'avoir une glace.

_Je peux choisir le parfum ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton excité.

Il lui répondit dans un sourire :

_N'importe lequel.

_Je veux celui-là, lui dit-elle en pointant un des parfums du doigt.

Il suivit la direction de son doigt et se figea de surprise.

_Celui-là, tu es sûre ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Elle acquiesça pleine d'enthousiasme.

_Il a l'air délicieux.

Oliver fronça les sourcils.

_Chloé, ce n'est pas vraiment un parfum pour les petites filles.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

_Je ne suis pas une petite fille, je suis une grande fille, déclara-t-elle obstinément. Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais choisir.

_Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il se tourna vers la vendeuse du stand de glace.

_Un cône avec deux boules de glaces du parfum choisi par la demoiselle.

La vendeuse lui sourit et entreprit de confectionner sa commande. Elle la lui tendit ensuite après avoir encaissé le montant requis pour l'achat d'un cône à deux boules.

_Ne t'en fait pas Ollie, lui assura-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, le sucre **(1)** c'est bon pour la santé.

_Ce n'est pas le sucre qui m'inquiète, à vrai dire, murmura-t-il un sourire ironique s'étirant au coin des lèvres alors qu'il lui tendait sa glace au parfum café/caramel.

**Ndlr :**

**(1) La version originale faisait mention du sugar rush qui exprime l'état de surexcitation dans lequel les enfants se retrouvent quand ils consomment trop de sucre. C'est un concept anglo-saxon dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler en France mais dont l'idée se rapproche de ce que l'on désigne par le terme hyperactif. **

**Je trouvais le terme un peu trop savant dans la bouche d'une enfant de cinq ans, même une aussi futé que la Chloé décrite par l'auteur, alors j'ai modifié le passage.**

**Je trouve marrant que l'auteur sous entende qu'Oliver**** est responsable de l'addiction de Chloé au café, vu qu'il est celui qui lui en a fait découvrir le goût.**

**Sinon vous ne les trouvaient pas adorable ?**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance pierre**

**Titre: Slingshot**

**Auteur: BabyDee**

**Pairing: Chloé/Oliver**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Chronologie: Quelques années après la pluie de météore, pré-saison 1.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à CW & DC comics. **

**Résumé: Le jeune Oliver se lance à la rescousse d'une blonde, jeune demoiselle en détresse. Et celle-ci le sauve, elle aussi, en retour.**

**Vendredi déjà, un chapitre plus long cette semaine...**

**Je trouve que l'intrigue prend un tour intéressant dans ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci à ma beta Glimmer qui prend le temps de relire mes écrits...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Chloé était une enfant dégourdie.

Elle pouvait tout faire à la fois : tenir sa main, marcher, parler et manger sa glace sans trop de mal alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'antenne de police. Bon, c'est sûr qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire vu la manière dont elle avait failli tomber par terre en marchant sur le lacet de ses chaussures.

Ollie s'était contenté de secouer la tête face à cette petite déconvenue. Il avait ensuite posé un genou au sol, puis entreprit de refaire ses lacets pour plus de sécurité.

Une fois ceux-ci faits et bien serrés, il lui offrit un sourire.

_Tu es prête à rejoindre l'antenne de police, maintenant? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

Alors qu'il se relevait, un jeune homme à la coiffure hippie avec une caméra accrochée autour du cou s'approcha d'eux avec un polaroid à la main, qu'il lui tendit.

_Elle est à toi pour un dollar, gamin, lui dit-il.

Oliver scruta la photo du regard et discerna son visage et celui de Chloé sur le polaroid. On les voyait échanger un sourire alors qu'Oliver renouait les lacets de la petite fille.

Il ne ressemblait plus au garçon qui s'était levé ce matin, on aurait dit qu'un poids avait été soustrait de ces épaules.

C'est en observant la photo qu'il comprit.

Le poids du chagrin et du deuil l'avaient finalement quitté, ils lui avaient collé à la peau ces deux dernières années.

Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un long sommeil. Il se sentait revivre.

Souriant au hippie, il lui laissa son dernier dollar et glissa la photographie dans sa poche.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'antenne de sécurité, Elaine Jenkins les informa que la mère de Chloé avait reçu le feu vert des ambulanciers et qu'elle les rejoindrait dans une dizaine de minutes.

_C'est une bonne nouvelle, répliqua Oliver.

Il se tourna vers la petite fille à ses côtés.

_Dépêche-toi et finis ta glace, Chloé, pour qu'on puisse te nettoyer un peu. On va te faire toute belle pour ta maman, okay ?

_D'accord, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Elle avait l'air d'un clown avec toute la glace qu'elle avait autour des lèvres.

Il gloussa.

_Reste assise là, lui dit-il en pointant l'endroit où elle devait se tenir, et laisse-moi te débarbouiller.

Chloé sourit et s'assit docilement à l'endroit indiqué tout en finissant sa glace.

Oliver affichait un sourire moqueur alors qu'il s'asseyait juste derrière elle. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû l'introduire à la caféine.

Mais même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il lui avait fait la promesse qu'il la laisserait choisir le parfum de son choix. Il lui avait été impossible de revenir en arrière.

De toute façon, il était évident que la jeune demoiselle le menait par le bout du nez et qu'il se laissait faire avec plaisir.

Oliver détacha les rubans attachés à ses cheveux et les brossa en utilisant ses doigts en guise de peigne du mieux qu'il le pu.

Heureusement pour lui, ceux-ci était raide et facile à coiffer, si soyeux qu'il se débarrassa très vite de tous les nœuds potentiels. Il tenta courageusement plusieurs fois de lui tresser les cheveux mais l'entreprise se releva plus difficile qu'il n'y paru. A chaque fois qu'il atteignait la fin de la tresse celle-ci s'effilochait à la base avant qu'il ne puisse nouer le ruban.

Il soupira.

Une fois encore, il souhaita avoir eu une petite sœur. Si ça avait été le cas, tresser les cheveux de Chloé aurait été simple comme bonjour. En désespoir de cause, il finit par abandonner et se contenta de tirer ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qu'il noua avec un des rubans verts.

_Voilà, lui dit-il après avoir examiné son travail sous toutes les coutures, ça devrait tenir.

_Merci, Ollie, lui dit-elle sur un ton joyeux, tu coiffes bien les cheveux. Tu ne m'as même pas fait mal.

Il la retourna et alors qu'elle lui faisait face lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

_Tout le plaisir était pour moi. As-tu fini ta glace?

Elle fourra prestement ce qu'il restait du cône de glace dans sa bouche et acquiesça avec excitation.

_A présent, nous allons te nettoyer le visage.

Il extirpa quelques mouchoirs en papier de la boîte qui se trouvait sur la table et entreprit de nettoyer la saleté et la glace qui s'était accrochées à ses joues. En peu de temps, elle était à nouveau présentable.

_Oh, c'est à ça que tu ressembles, se moqua-t-il.

Elle pouffa et fit un tour sur elle-même.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_Tu es toute belle maintenant. Oh, Chloé, voici ton deuxième ruban.

Il le lui tendit.

_Je sais que tu avais deux queues de cheval, mais pour moi deux c'était trop dur à faire.

Elle tendit le bras mais au lieu de prendre le ruban elle referma le poing d'Oliver autour du ruban.

_Garde-le, lui dit-elle solennellement, ça te fera un souvenir. Tu le montreras à l'école pour prouver aux autres ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui quand tu le leur raconteras.

_Tu es sûre? lui demanda-t-il. Ton autre ruban ne va pas se sentir seul?

_Non, parce qu'il m'a moi, lui répondit-elle avec sagesse, et l'autre t'aura toi pour le protéger.

Ollie sourit en entendant ces mots.

_Tu sais que ton argument me semble logique, finit-il par lui faire remarquer, d'accord, je vais prendre soin de ton ruban.

_Youpi! S'écria-t-elle en bondissant et en applaudissant.

Elle leva la main.

_Tape m'en cinq?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_Cinq sur cinq, répliqua-t-il en tapant dans sa main.

_Chloé ! s'écria une voix de femme sur un ton désespéré.

Tous deux relevèrent la tête comme un seul homme, à temps pour voir une jolie femme aux cheveux brun qui entrait précipitamment dans la pièce et scrutait à présent celle-ci à la recherche de sa fille.

_Maman ! s'exclama Chloé au comble de la joie.

Elle se releva et se dirigea en courant vers sa mère qui l'attrapa au vol et l'étreignit.

_Oh, merci mon Dieu, s'écria-t-elle dans un sanglot de soulagement, merci mon Dieu, tu n'as rien. J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

_Je vais bien, maman, lui déclara-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec l'arrière de son crâne.

_C'est quoi ça?

_C'est juste un bandage ma chérie, lui expliqua-t-elle, j'ai reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête quand...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter la petite pour des raisons évidentes.

Mais Chloé n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner par de belle parole.

_C'est le méchant monsieur qui t'a fait du mal ? lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Sa mère soupira.

_Oui, ma chérie mais je vais bien à présent, la rassura-t-elle rapidement. Mais toi, t'a-t-il, elle déglutit, t'a-il fait du mal?

_Oh, non maman, lui assura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle pointa le doigt dans sa direction et ajouta fièrement:

_Oliver m'a sauvé. C'est mon héros.

_Oliver, dis-tu ? lui demanda sa mère.

Elle posa alors Chloé au sol et s'approcha de lui. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle lui offrit un faible sourire.

_J'étais pas seul dans cette histoire Madame, Chloé ne s'est pas laissée faire, elle s'est débattue, lui expliqua-t-il.

_Mais si tu n'étais pas intervenu...

La mère de Chloé se couvrit la bouche pour empêcher un cri d'angoisse de s'échapper.

Oliver sentie son cœur se serrer face à tant de peine et culpabilité. Elle venait juste de vivre le pire cauchemar de tout parent.

_L'important, c'est que je sois intervenu, lui répondit-il avec douceur, et que Chloé s'en soit sortie indemne. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle acquiesça mais il était clair que les événements l'avaient sérieusement secouée.

Ce qui se passa par la suite le prit par surprise. Sans crier gare, elle passa les bras autour de lui et l'attira à elle dans une étreinte qui exprimait toute sa reconnaissance.

_Je pourrais te remercier des milliers de fois mais ce ne serait pas assez pour exprimer l'étendue de ma reconnaissance, lui dit-elle, la voix vacillante.

Elle relâcha sa prise autour de lui et il put distinguer dans ses yeux à quel point elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

_Merci, Oliver. Merci, encore. Tes parents ont élevé un jeune homme exemplaire, je suis sûre qu'ils sont fiers de toi.

Oliver sentit l'émotion lui enserrer la gorge et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous le compliment.

_Je suis sûr qu'ils le sont, madame, parvint-il à dire.

_Il a été incroyable, entendit-il Chloé affirmer sur ton proche de l'adoration, il a frappé l'homme si fort que sa casquette est tombé.

_Oh mon Dieu... C'est vrai, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

Il dénoua le sac qui se trouvait toujours attaché au passant de son pantalon et en extirpa la dite casquette en la tenant par le pouce et de l'index.

_Elle lui appartient. J'ai pensé que peut être la police pourrait effectuer une recherche ADN dessus...

_Elle est à lui ? répéta la mère de Chloé sur un ton dur.

Il acquiesça.

_Elle est tombée quand...

A sa grande surprise, la mère de Chloé lui arracha la casquette des mains. Oliver cligna des yeux et l'observa alors qu'elle recouvrait le couvre-chef de ses deux mains.

_Madame Sullivan, je crois vraiment qu'on devrait la donner à la police, lui dit-il sur un ton hésitant.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait à présent les yeux fermés et semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose.

Tout à coup, une lumière verte étincelante apparu sous ses doigts, fascinés, il la fixait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

_C'était quoi cette lumière ? murmura-t-il.

Moira sourit et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_Oublie ce que tu viens de voir, Oliver, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le son de sa voix lui semblait lointaine et il avait du mal à se concentrer.

_Oliver?

Son nom parvint à lui, tel un écho lointain. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, son regard s'éclaira.

_J'ai perdu le fil pendant une minute ou deux, s'excusa-t-il sur un ton contrit, que disiez-vous?

Moira Sullivan lui sourit.

_Nous partons vérifier si la police n'a pas de questions supplémentaires à poser.

_C'est vrai, vous avez raison, acquiesça-t-il.

Il se redressa et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le groupe formé par l'équipe d'enquêteurs quand l'un d'entre se détacha du groupe et vint les rejoindre, lui et Moira.

Les yeux de l'officier affichaient un air sérieux.

_Mr Queen, demanda-t-il en regardant la feuille de papier qu'il tenait à la main, vous avez bien dit lors de votre témoignage que le suspect conduisait une Lincoln Continental rouge, vous êtes sûr ?

_Sûr et certain, monsieur, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

_Et la plaque d'immatriculation ?

_Je n'ai pas pu déterminer l'État dans lequel elle a été déclarée mais je sûr que les trois premiers chiffres étaient 429.

L'officier de police acquiesça gravement.

_Intéressant.

_Pour quel raisons ? demanda Moira Sullivan avec curiosité. A-t-on retrouvé la voiture, officier ?

_En quelque sorte, lui répondit-il, une voiture dont la description correspond a été retrouvée au pied d'une falaise à vingt miles d'ici.

**La mère de Chloé est assez effrayante, vous ne trouvez pas ? Comme vous l'aurait surement deviné, elle a un certain pouvoir...pour ceux qui se souviendrait, on en parle dans la série dans les premières saisons...**

**Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails car ça gâcherait un peu le chapitre suivant et l'épilogue.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lance pierre**

**Titre: Slingshot**

**Auteur: BabyDee**

**Pairing: Chloé/Oliver**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Chronologie: Quelques années après la pluie de météore, pré-saison 1.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à CW & DC comics. **

**Résumé: Le jeune Oliver se lance à la rescousse d'une blonde, jeune demoiselle en détresse. Et celle-ci le sauve, elle aussi, en retour.**

**Ça a été un travaille de long haleine mais on approche de la fin, plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

**Merci à ma beta Glimmer qui me corrige.**

**Un chapitre est fort en émotion...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

Oliver fixait maintenant l'officier, une expression de stupeur au visage.

_Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

Moira plissa les yeux.

_Et le conducteur ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Le visage de l'officier exprimait le sérieux de la situation.

_Le conducteur du véhicule n'a pas survécu.

Oliver laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Moira et se rendit compte que, bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas choquée par la nouvelle. Elle se tenait là, debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un air suffisant affiché au visage.

_Y a-t-il eu des témoins de l'accident ? demanda-t-elle à l'officier.

_C'est là que ça devient bizarre, déclara l'officier, ce n'était pas un accident. De nombreux témoins ont vu le véhicule se diriger à pleine vitesse vers la falaise. Et rien n'indique que le conducteur ait perdu de contrôle du véhicule de quelque manière que ce soit.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

_Pour quelles raisons aurait-il fait passer sa voiture par-dessus la falaise ?

_Qui sait ? répondit laconiquement Moira. En plus qui s'en soucie ? Cet homme était un monstre. À mon avis, tous les kidnappeurs d'enfants méritent la mort.

_Je comprends votre point de vue, Mme Sullivan, assura l'officier, compatissant, mais dans la plupart des cas appréhender le criminel vivant se relève être plus utile à long terme.

_Pas pour moi, lui dit-elle froidement. En ce qui me concerne ma fille est à présent en sécurité maintenant que cet horrible individu est mort.

_Mme Sullivan, avez-vous une raison de croire que qui que ce soit ait eu l'intention d'enlever votre fille ? s'enquit l'officier soudainement.

Prise au dépourvu, les yeux de Moira s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Mais bien vite, elle fut sur la défensive et se referma comme une huître.

_Non, aucune, répondit-elle sèchement.

Sa bouche se plissa de mécontentent, exprimant pleinement son indignation.

Sous les yeux d'Oliver, le policier plissa les yeux avec suspicion. A partir de là, les questions qui fusèrent furent beaucoup moins respectueuses.

_Des ennemies ? la pressa-t-il. Pas de voisins asocial, ni de collègue de travail ayant une dent contre vous ?

_Je vous ai déjà dit non, insista-t-elle dans un accès de colère, pourquoi m'interroger vous comme une criminel ?

L'officier prit un air contrit.

_Ce ne sont que des questions de routines. Dans ce type de cas, nous devons explorer toutes les pistes possibles, Madame, lui expliqua-t-il. Vous n'imaginez pas combien de victimes connaissaient déjà leur agresseur.

Moira croisa les bras.

_Je vois. Et avez-vous le moindre indice qui puisse laisser entendre que cet homme ait pu être autre chose qu'un pédophile, lui demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Les joues de l'officier rougirent légèrement.

_Et bien... A proprement parler, pas vraiment. Nous n'arrivons pas à déterminer son identité, pour tout vous dire. C'est là que vous intervenez, Mr Queen.

Oliver sursauta de surprise.

_Moi ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

Il pensait qu'on avait fini par oublier sa présence, et se retrouver pris à parti soudainement était déroutant.

L'officier lui adressa alors un regard solennel.

_Nous avons besoin de toi. Il faut vérifier que l'homme qui a péri au pied de la falaise est le même que celui qui a tenté d'enlever Chloé, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en le ménageant. Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui mais tu dois nous aider et identifier formellement le corps pour nous.

Oliver pâlit et sentit une vague sensation de nausée monter en lui. Identifier le corps mutilé de ce monstre était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire mais il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait contourner ce problème.

_Avez-vous bien fait rechercher la plaque d'immatriculation dans la banque de données de la police, monsieur ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

L'officier acquiesça.

_Nous l'avons déjà fait. La voiture a été volée sous la menace d'une arme à feu, l'agresseur portait un masque. Donc, à part toi et Chloé, personne ne connaît son visage.

Oliver hocha la tête avec fermeté.

_ Je le ferai. Il est hors de question de faire passer Chloé par une expérience aussi traumatisante.

_Je suis du même avis, renchérit l'homme.

Olivier réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il soupira et se résigna à accomplir ce qu'on attendait de lui.

C'est là que Moira décida de s'interposer entre lui et l'officier. A la périphérie de sa vision, il la vit poser sa main sur le bras de l'homme.

_Officier...Colton, n'est pas ? Ce jeune homme en a déjà trop vu, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Je suis sûre qu'il suffirait de comparer l'ADN trouvé sur ma fille et celui de l'homme extrait de l'épave du véhicule trouvé au pied de la falaise pour compléter votre investigation. Ça paraît logique, non ?

_Oui. Oui, Madame, c'est on ne peut plus logique, répondit l'homme.

En entendant la réponse de l'homme, Oliver fut assailli par une profonde vague de soulagement.

_Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, n'est pas ? Moi, ma fille, et le jeune Oliver sommes libres de partir ? continua-t-elle.

_Vous, votre fille et le jeune Oliver êtes libres de partir, répéta l'officier Colton d'un ton monotone.

Oliver cligna des yeux, ébahi.

Il trouvait étrange que l'officier se soit laissé convaincre aussi facilement mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser ses pensées s'attarder dessus maintenant qu'il avait réussi échapper à l'identification du corps.

_Merci, monsieur l'officier, lui déclara Moira.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

_On y va, Oliver ?

_Oui, madame, acquiesça-t-il.

Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers le coin où Chloé s'était assise pour lire tranquillement.

_Heu... Madame Sullivan ? lui demanda-t-il hésitant.

_Oui ?

_Comment avez-vous réussi à le convaincre, laissa-t-il échapper, impulsivement.

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit.

_Je ne me pose pas de questions, jeune homme, j'en ai le pouvoir et je l'utilise pour le plus grand bien **(1)**, c'est tout ce qui compte, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton plein d'assurance. Tu devrais en faire tout autant.

_Il fait quoi maintenant Ollie, maman ? pépia Chloé avec un grand sourire en se relevant.

_Je pense qu'Ollie va bientôt devoir retourner à l'école, ma chérie, expliqua Moira à sa fille, sinon ses professeurs vont se demander où il est.

Le visage de Chloé prit un air déçu.

_Oh, s'exclama-t-elle désappointée.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et entoura sa taille de ses petits bras.

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, Ollie, lui dit-elle sur un tout qui laissait transparaître toute sa tristesse.

Elle le serrait à présent contre elle de toutes ses forces.

Oliver se sentit fondre. Il leva la main et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste plein de tendresse.

_Ta mère a raison, lui dit-elle, je dois retourner à l'école où j'aurais de gros ennuis.

Elle le fixait maintenant d'un air implorant.

_Mais si tu leur dis que c'est parce que tu m'aidais, ils ne devraient pas te punir, si ?

Il sourit.

_J'espère bien. Mais maintenant, tu dois ramener ta maman à la maison et prendre soin d'elle. Tu peux faire ça ?

_Bien sûr que je peux, affirma-t-elle sur un ton ferme.

_J'ai confiance en toi.

Il posa un genou au sol et ouvrit ses bras en grand pour l'étreindre.

_On se dit au revoir ?

Chloé se jeta dans ses bras pour la seconde fois et le serra contre elle à l'étouffer. Il la serra contre lui en retour et tenta de mémoriser tout ce qu'il put de ce moment, de cette enfant incroyable qui avait réussi à le tirer de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était complu depuis l'accident.

_Tu vas tellement me manquer, Chloé, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontrée.

_Tu vas me manquer toi aussi, Ollie, dit-elle alors que les larmes coulait sur ses joues. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, je te le promets.

Il desserra son étreinte et lui sourit.

_J'y compte bien, lui dit-il en lui tapotant le nez, et pour être sûr, au cas tu oublierais...

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa un pingouin en peluche qu'il avait gagné au stand d'archerie un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

_Ce petit gars le fera pour moi et te le rappellera.

Une lueur de joie passa dans les yeux de Chloé.

_Il est tellement mignon, s'extasia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle prit la peluche dans ses bras et la berça tendrement contre sa poitrine.

_Je l'aimerai et le protégerai, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Merci, Ollie.

Oliver sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Et je le referai encore si l'occasion se présentait à nouveau, Chloé.

C'est avec réticence qu'il finit par se relever.

_Soit sage, d'accord ?

_Je le serai, lui promit-elle, et toi tu seras toujours un héros, hein ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

_Seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé, lui dit-il.

Il prit sa main et ils rejoignirent sa mère qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

Moira sourit en les regardant s'approcher.

_Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu as fait, Ollie, lui dit-elle.

_Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider, madame, lui répondit-il.

_Et, hum...

Il ajouta à voix basse pour que Chloé ne l'entende pas :

_Gardez un œil sur elle dans les jours qui viennent, murmura-t-il. C'est une dure à cuire mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui était assez traumatisant pour une petite fille de son âge. Elle se porte bien pour l'instant mais certaines victimes ont parfois des flash-back.

Moira acquiesça.

_Je suis du même avis, le conforta-t-elle, ne t'en fait pas Ollie. Tout ira bien, je vais m'en assurer.

Oliver sourit.

_C'est une gamine charmante. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle oubliera toute cette horrible histoire.

_Ah mais, j'en suis certaine, murmura Moira.

_Excusez-moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Et encore merci, lui dit-elle en l'étreignant brièvement, tu oublieras tout toi aussi, une fois que tu auras quitté le poste, lui murmura-t-elle.

Oliver cligna des yeux, ébahi.

_Que pouvait bien dire sa dernière remarque ?

Moira se tourna vers sa fille et lui tendit la main.

_Allons Chloé, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

Chloé glissa une main dans celle de sa mère et lui fit un petit signe d'adieu de l'autre.

_Au revoir, Ollie.

Il lui rendit son petit signe, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

_Au revoir, Chloé.

Il les suivit du regard alors qu'elles franchissaient le pas de la porte pour s'aventurer au dehors leurs silhouettes se fondant dans les rayons de soleil de cette fin d'après-midi.

***

**Ndlr:**

1. **Je sais, je sais, une référence à peine voilé à Harry Potter (la phrase fétiche de Dumbledore _« pour le plus grand bien »_. J'ai pas pu résiste, le contexte s'y prêtait et en plus l'expression retranscrit parfaitement l'idée du texte original.**

**Une fin toute tristounette...**

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lance pierre**

**Titre: Slingshot**

**Auteur: BabyDee  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver**

**Traductrice: karlimer  
Chronologie: Quelques années après la pluie de météore, pré-saison 1.  
Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à CW & DC comics. **

**Résumé: le jeune Oliver se lance à la rescousse d'une blonde, jeune demoiselle en détresse. Et elle le sauve, elle aussi, en retour.**

**Désolée pour le retard, ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que le chapitre est édité et corrigé dans mon pc mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour le publié sur le site.**

**Attendez vous à une fin inattendue.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 6**

Il avait passé une drôle de journée. Le genre de jour où on se sentait fière d'être la personne que l'on était.

Geoffrey et Alden devait à n'en pas douter se demander où il avait bien pu passer. Il avait hâte de leur raconter par le menu les événements de la journée.

Bien qu'il soit sur qu'ils ne seraient surement pas plus impressionner que ça : ils n'étaient pas le genre à s'émouvoir devant les actes héroïques et autres actes de bontés humaines. Mais il voulait changer, et la reconnaissance de son acte de bravoure lui semblait un pas dans la bonne direction.

Il voulait prouver par ses actes qu'il devenait une meilleure personne et qu'il serait cette personne, dorénavant.

Satisfait, Oliver quitta la station de police.

A peine avait-t-il mis les pieds à l'extérieur qu'il fut étreint par un sentiment étrange, il se sentait... différent. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il se retourna et fixa la station de police en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi il s'était trouvé à l'intérieur.

Il se tenait là en se grattant la tête, perplexe quand il entendit son nom que l'on criait au loin.

_Ollie, s'écria Geoffrey.

Oliver se retourna et vit ses amis qui arrivaient en courant vers lui.

_Hé, les gars, les salua-t-il distraitement.

_T'était passé où mec ? Demanda Alden, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

_Je, heu..., il cligna des yeux et essaya de réorganiser ses pensées.

Il se rappelait clairement avoir été assis sur un banc devant la sortie de l'Antre du Dragon à les attendre et s'être ensuite éloigné pour rejoindre une clairière près des sous-bois et ensuite...plus rien, le vide complet.

_Je suis parti faire un tour, finit-il par dire.

_Et ça t'as pris trois heures ? Demanda Geoffrey incrédule. On a passé notre temps à te chercher partout, Oliver.

Il avait disparu trois heures ?

Ollie haussa les épaules.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise...le temps passe plus vite quand on s'amuse, déclara-t-il en plaisantant.

Cachant ainsi sa confusion derrière une pointe d'humour.

_Bon, on se casse oui ou non ? Finit-il par ajouter.

***

Les garçons réussirent à se réintroduire dans l'école sans être vus.

En fait, presque sans être vus...

Alors qu'ils sautaient par-dessus le mur, ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec le fils Luthor. Il était assis dans un coin reculé du campus, une édition du comic Warrior Angel sur les genoux.

Ils l'avaient fait sursauter en atterrissant pratiquement au sommet de son crâne chauve.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Alden le devança et s'approcha du garçon, plus jeune qu'eux, en prenant une pose menaçante.

_Tu l'ouvres et je fais de toi mon punching-ball personnel, kapiche ? Grogna-t-il.

Il vit un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux gris de Lex. Il retroussa ses lèvres en un rictus dédaigneux et se releva.

_Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller de vous dénoncer, déclara Lex sur un ton on ne peut plus calme qu'Oliver trouvait un peu dérangeant.

_Ouais, t'as intérêt, tête de nœud, déclara Geoffrey sur un ton suffisant.

Sur ce, alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de Lex, il lui administra une tape à l'arrière de la tête avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait dû.

Oliver tressaillit.

Ce matin, il n'aurait eu aucun état d'âme à participer à cette séance d'humiliation juste pour le fun.

Mais il se sentait différent maintenant.

Quelque chose c'était passé pendant ces trois heures qu'il l'avait profondément changé.

Il était un autre homme.

Toute la rage et la peine avec laquelle il vivait depuis la mort de ses parents s'étaient envolées.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait plein d'espoir, trouvant un nouveau sens à la vie.

Il se sentait un homme neuf.

Il se tourna vers Lex et lui sourit.

_Merci Lex, j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour nous, lui dit-il.

Les yeux de Lex s'agrandirent de surprise. Oliver débarrassa le plancher sans attendre qu'il ne réagisse face à sa marque de respect.

Avant que Lex reprenne ses esprits et ne lui réponde, il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis qui se dirigeaient déjà vers leur dortoir.

Alors que ces amis se vantaient bruyamment en racontant leur journée d'école buissonnière au parc d'attraction à leurs compagnons de chambrée, Oliver décida qu'il était temps de se changer pour le dîner.

Il ôta son veston et passa la main dans ses poches distraitement.

La première chose qu'il sortit de ses poches fut son lance pierre qu'il examina avec appréhension.

Il l'avait toujours sur lui mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir utilisé, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

Ensuite, il extirpa le paquet de cigarettes que Trigger lui avait vendu hier après-midi. Il l'étudia et fronça les yeux : il était ouvert et une cigarette manquait à l'appel. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir emporté un paquet plein avant de quitter le campus un peu plus tôt cette après-midi.

De plus, il était sur de n'en avoir fumé aucune aujourd'hui. Perplexe, il souffla dans sa main pour renifler son haleine. Aucune odeur de tabac ne semblait s'être accroché à lui : ni à son haleine, ni à ses vêtements.

Ne sachant pas quoi pensait, il passa la main dans son autre poche et sentit, à sa grande surprise, sa main rencontrer un objet soyeux. Alors qu'il ressortait la main de sa poche, autour de laquelle l'objet s'enroulait, il sentit son étonnement monter d'un cran quand il constata que l'objet en question se releva être un ruban de satin vert.

Oliver secoua la tête, complètement ébahi.

D'accord, c'est vrai le vert était sa couleur favorite...Mais il n'était définitivement dans ses habitudes de s'attacher les cheveux avec des rubans.

En l'inspectant de plus près, il se rendit compte que les quelques mèches de cheveux blonds restées accrochées au ruban étaient beaucoup plus long que les sien.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Que c'était-il donc passer cette après-midi ? Plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus ses souvenirs lui échapper comme recouvert d'un brouillard épais.

Il soupira et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Tout lui reviendra surement plus tard, pas besoin de se forcer.

C'est là qu'il réalisa que ses poches n'étaient pas tout à fait vides. Sous ses doigts, il sentit un objet dont la texture était semblable à du papier glacé. Il extirpa l'objet et le porta à son visage pour se trouver nez à nez avec le dos noire et blanc d'une photo polaroid.

Par curiosité, il retourna la photo.

Celle-ci se révéla être une photo de lui et une petite fille en robe verte. Elle devait avoir autour de cinq ans et tenait une glace à la main. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents et lui-même lui rendait son sourire avec enthousiasme tout en lui laçant les chaussures.

Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

Il ferma les yeux et chercha désespérément dans tous les recoins de sa mémoire qui elle pouvait bien être mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Il se concentra, il se concentra si fort qu'il sentit une migraine poindre le bout de son nez à l'avant de son crâne. Mais cela sembla marcher : le brouillard se levait peu à peu.

De brèves images se succédèrent pelles et mêles : lui tirant avec son lance pierre, lui et une petite fille marchant côte à côte, lui nettoyant le visage de la petite, lui entrain de lui en tapait 5, lui passant sa main dans ces cheveux.

Ces cheveux...

Il étudia le ruban puis réexamina la photo. La petite fille de la photo portait deux rubans verts qui ressemblaient à n'en pas douter à celui qu'il avait en main.

Il essaya de se concentrer une fois encore mais cette fois-ci ce fut en pure perte, plus rien ne lui revenait.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la teneur des événements qui avait transpirés aujourd'hui mais il était certain d'une chose : ce qui c'était passé cette après-midi l'avait guérit de toute la peine qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de ses parents.

Une peine qui jusqu'ici l'avait menait sur le chemin de l'auto destruction. Un chemin qui à présent ne l'attirait plus du tout. Il ne savait quels événements avaient permis ce changement en lui mais il était sur d'une chose : la gamine s'était trouvée au centre de ceux-ci.

Oliver examina à nouveau la photo et sourit de bon cœur. Quiconque capable de lui arrachait un sourire franc valait la peine selon lui qu'on s'en souvienne.

C'est là que la cloche signalant l'heure du dîner se mit à sonner, arrachant le jeune homme de ses conjectures.

Oliver posa en vitesse son lance pierre sur le haut de son étagère et jeta son paquet de cigarettes à la poubelle. Puis, il noua le ruban en forme de nœud papillon et l'épingla sur le coin inférieur du polaroid. Il écrivit la date au bas et glissa le tout dans une enveloppe et finit par fourrer celle-ci dans un tiroir.

Oliver ferma le tiroir à clef et se dirigea vers le réfectoire, d'un pas bondissant. Il avait fait quelques erreurs monumentales : il s'était laissé glisser sur la mauvaise pente pendant trop longtemps mais maintenant tout cela faisait partie du passé.

A présent il ne prendrait que de bonnes décisions et ferait de son mieux pour ne plus s'égarer du droit chemin.

Après une longue période de ténèbres, il voyait enfin la lumière au bout du chemin.

Un chemin de lumière que lui avait ouvert un petit lutin vert et blond, devina-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il avait vraiment hâte de s'y aventurer.

***

Fin.

**Leur faire perdre la mémoire ? Un coup de génie et totalement canon (c'est à dire le plus proche de la série possible) ...**

**Je veux dire...le pouvoir de la mère de Chloé c'est de contrôler les gens (c'est donc pas illogique qu'elle puisse forcer le kidnappeur à se suicider, assujettir les policiers à sa volonté et faire oublier l'incident à tout le monde : Oliver et sa fille entre autres).**

**En plus, Oliver et Chloé ne sont pas sensés se connaître avant la saison 6, ça permet de rectifier le problème et donne une explication logique au fait qu'ils ne se reconnaissent pas quand il se reverront plus tard à l'âge adulte.**

**En gros, j'ai complètement adhérer au concept.**

**Je blâme cette fin ouverte sur le fait que l'auteur avait surement dans l'idée de rester canon et avait peut être déjà en tête la séquelle qu'elle a écrit plus tard qui est un One shot plutôt cours. Une mise en jambe quand on sait que le tome 3 est un multi chapitres plutôt long...**

**Je travaille sur le tome 2, le One shot, mais ne l'attendais pas pour tout de suite...je suis un peu inégale, c'est temps-ci : je pourrais finir en deux jour comme en deux semaines lol**


End file.
